Toy Chica's Problem
by RandonWriting
Summary: Toy Chica was the most beautiful animatronic in the whole pizzeria. Since Mangle died, she has been the beautiful one. But this is a problem. With all the boys admiring her, it stirs up trouble. Will the boys ever stop? Not finished yet though.
1. Chapter 1: Toy Bonnie getting pervy

Mangle is dead. Toy Chica shed a tear. "Sad how she died." Toy Freddy said to Toy Chica. He patted her on the back. Toy Chica burst into tears. Balloon Boy walked past. "Why the heck is she crying? Maybe because I forgot to give her a balloon last night?" Balloon Boy said. "NO! MY BEST FRIEND JUST FUCKING DIED! GO PLAY WITH YOUR STUPID SISTER! NOW LEAVE!" Toy Chica shouted. Balloon Boy wimpered and walked away. "Oh god. I'm so stupid... I hurt balloon boy's feelings." Toy Chica wimpered. "Can we just kiss her goodbye before she gets thrown away, Toy Freddy?" "Sure." Toy Freddy said. They walked up to Mangle's corpse in Kid's Cove. "Goodbye, Mangle." Toy Freddy said. "Um, Toy Freddy can you please leave the room?" Toy Chica said. "Okai." Toy Freddy answered. He left the room. Toy Chica looked back to see if anyone was behind her. Slowly, she unbuttoned her bib and said, "This is for you, my best friend." Suddenly, Toy Bonnie opened the door and shouted, "I'm just coming t-oo s-s-ee M-an..."He didn't finish his sentence because he was staring at her boobs. "STOP LOOKING AT MY BOOBS, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Toy Chica screamed. She quickly covered them. "I think you'd look better without that bib, girl." Toy Bonnie said. Toy Chica got mad. She ran up to Toy Bonnie. She clenched her fists and punched his face, it left a dent. Toy Chica picked her bib off the floor and buttoned up her bib and went back on stage. Toy Freddy ran up to her and said, "What happened back there? What was the whole looking at boobs thing?" Toy Freddy asked. "I was giving my bib to Mangle, then Toy Bonnie walked in while my bib was off and stared at my boobs, so I punched him in the cheek." Toy Chica replied. "Ok, now get ready for today's show, Bae..." Toy Freddy said slowly. Toy Chica slapped his face. "I'm not your bae yet!" Toy Chica said and she walked to her position on stage. Toy Freddy walked over to Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy picked up Toy Bonnie and carried him onto the stage. Toy Bonnie woke up. Toy Freddy said to Toy Bonnie, "Show Time." Toy Bonnie nodded as he stood up. "Push your buttons in 3,2,1, NOW!" Toy Freddy said. All the animatronics pushed their buttons. (The buttons are on their right thigh, they push their buttons so they go into Perform Mode.)

 **Authors Note: I'm getting annoyed typing the animatronics full names so i'm typing their intials instead.**

 **Hope u enjoying my story!**

 **-Random Writing 030**


	2. Chapter 2: The Twitch

The clock stuck 8. Kids and parents rushed in the doors scrambling around to find a seat. The smell of pizza filled the room. Toy Chica looked around the room. She smiled as the kids sat down. "Show Time." Toy Freddy whispered. Toy Bonnie flicked his eyebrows up and down. Toy Chica nodded her head as slow as a sloth. Toy Freddy took a breath and bellowed, "Hey Kids! Welcome to our pizzeria! Get ready to sing with Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and I!" The kids jumped up with delight. "YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" The children shouted. The animatronics sang:

" _Kids clap your hands,_

 _To our snazzy beat,_

 _We LOVE our pizza and so do you!_

 _Pepperoni, cheesy, We LOVE them all!_

 _Toy Chica likes to sing!_

 _Toy Bonnie LOVES his guitar!_

 _Toy Freddy LOVES to sing with you anytime of day!_

 _What do we like the most?!_

 _P-I-Z-Z-A_

 _P-I-Z-Z-A_

 _That's our thing!_

 _We have pizza parties, ALL DAY, EVERY DAY!_

 _Please come and sing it again with us!"_

Toy Chica started to twitch violently. She was malfunctioning. She was twitching so violently her eyes came out. Her beak fell right in-front of a kid. Children screamed and scrambled to get out. Not in. OUT. The staff were screaming too. Except for one. The Manager. His big belly jiggled around as he was running to the twitching animatronic.

Tbc


End file.
